


Little Tales of Winterfell

by halostatic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb/Sansa, seven different things. That's it. That's the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tales of Winterfell

ANGST

When she first heard of Robb's death, she cut her hair, because Robb loved her hair. She remembered how easily his fingers flowed through it when she laid her head on his chest at night and she didn't want to give anyone in King's Landing the privilege of staring at it. That was for Robb and now he was gone. 

AU

Being homeschooled, Sansa didn't get to go to a prom. She listened to her friends who went to public school gush endlessly over chiffon gowns and sparkly shoes. Sansa kept the coil of jealousy buried deep inside and smiled when Margaery squealed with delight at finding the perfect dress. Was it wrong she thought, that she wanted that? 

Needless to say, how surprised she was when she came home and found living room decorated with grapefruit pink and white balloons and twinkling fairy lights draped over the bannister. It was lovely, every little detail, their mother's crystal bowl filled with punch and Sansa's favorite lemon cream macaroons on a china plate. She turned startled when she heard footsteps on the stairs. There was Robb dressed in black dress pants and grey shirt, he was holding a light pink carnation in one hand.

Sansa flushed bright red. "Robb, why, how, why?" She squeaked out. Not quite sure what to say. Robb smiled wide at her and came down the last few steps towards her.

"I hope you have a pretty dress, Sansa. And Margaery, she's easy to crack," Robb said to her. He handed her the carnation and leaned into plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You were so mopey this week and I couldn't stand it. Now I know why. Would you be my date tonight, little dove?" Robb asked. Sansa nodded and smiled. 

She was the luckiest girl in the world to have Robb as her brother she thought later as she was all dolled up and they danced, bodies pressed closely together, moving in tune to Sansa's favorite song.

FLUFF

Robb always came to her room on the more frigid nights, he would sneak in, fit himself alongside her in her feather bed and fall asleep with his face tucked into the curve of her neck. He always made sure to slip out before Sansa's handmaid would come by for the morning. Not a trace of him to be found. She made it easier for him to sleep. Her smell of honey and peonies was intoxicating but the way she always reacted when he came to her bed, sleepily mumbling his name and curving back into him, was his favorite part.

FRIENDSHIP

Robb was the only one who ever gave Lady a bath because he was the only one who Sansa trusted to do the job. Sansa was sitting nearby, her hands delicately folded in her lap as she observed. "Make sure you wash behind her ears," she said and Robb sighed. She always said that and he never forgot too but this time he felt playful and flicked a few drops of sudsy water her way. "Robb, stop, you'll ruin my dress," she shouted as a pout came across her face. Lady had clearly had enough and trotted away to shake herself off.

"I'm sorry, Sansa, I didn't mean to ruin your dress," Robb said. She stared him up and down and Robb knew he was filthy, standing there shirtless and wet. He looked like one of the stable boys. Sansa shook her head and smoothed out her hair. Regaining her dignity, he supposed. "It's alright, this isn't my favorite dress to begin with," she said and her smile made it all worth it.

HURT/COMFORT

The first time she ever fell off her horse, Robb was the first at her side and sweeping her up into his arms. "Are you okay, little dove?" He whispered to her so only she could hear. Sansa nodded and straightened out her skirts. Her palms were scraped and covered with dirt and her side ached. But somehow when Robb discreetly ran his hand down her side, the pain was soothed and she was ready to get back on the horse.

ROMANCE

Robb didn't show his love for her in grand gestures. He wasn't afforded that luxury but he made sure she always knew. Whether it was taking her on rides with him or just watching the sun set over Winterfell together. When they were alone he would envelope her in his arms and surround her with his presence. So she knew and she did that he would love her more than any other girl he would ever be betrothed too.

SMUT

Sansa knelt down and took his cock into her mouth. Just like a whore, she thought. Yet she was only his whore. He loved to see her come undone, so unladylike underneath him or just like this. She licked over the head of his cock and coaxed him into release. She flicked her eyes upwards to relish the emotions over his face as she did so and felt a curl of satisfaction that she was able to do that to him.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one of the those seven sentence things but I've never been very good at keeping with just a sentence or few as you can see.


End file.
